A crucial part of storing data is maintaining redundancy of the data. Redundant data is important because, in the event of a power failure, natural disaster or any other sort of catastrophe at one database or database location, a user can access the redundant data. A user can access the data, for example, that has been destroyed, from a second database or database location storing the redundant data.
A number of problems may arise when maintaining a redundant set of data. Some of the issues may be how often the data is backed up, how fast the data is transmitted to the second database, determining data that was not transmitted and determining sections of the second database that are blank.
Therefore, there is a need for a centralized database system. The centralized database system may ensure that all relevant data, on a first database system, is transmitted to a second database, or backup storage device. A centralized database may be connected with all components of the centralized database system. Because of the connection, the centralized database may notify and transmit instructions to the different components of the centralized database system, thereby ensuring successful transmission of data.